


Show me what you've been working on

by Kerillian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mate-press, Not Beta Read, Only mild though - Freeform, PIV, Post-Recall, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switchable Cyborg Genitals, Trans Genji, Verbal Humiliation, chummy and sexy, it's the chummy kind, mentioned Brigitte/Reinhardt, mentioned Genji/Reinhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerillian/pseuds/Kerillian
Summary: Genji enjoys the sparring sessions he has with Brigitte, but he especially favours the ones that decide which one of them gets to top that night.





	Show me what you've been working on

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the voice interaction between them that I've titled this fic after ages ago and decided they were fucking back then, but I've only been able to write about it now.
> 
> heads up, in case the tags werent clear Genji doesn't have a penis in this fic. I work off the headcanon that he has switchable genitals for his personal convenience. Hey, its the 2060s, let a trans cyborg do what he wants.
> 
> ty and enjoy!

“Do you yield?”

She strains up against the weight he bears down onto her, but Brigitte wasn’t ready to give up. She wouldn’t mind a night being fucked by him so much on its own, his talent in that department was immense. But the fact that Genji had won last time meant that giving up was less of an option to her. Her pride wouldn’t allow that to happen so easily.

“Do you yield?” Genji asks again. He’s breathless and excited, though there is little reason for him to be worn out at this point. Their session has not gone on quite long enough for that.

“Couldn’t get enough of me last time?” She bites at him, his response was a knee creeping between her legs.

She uses a burst of strength in her legs to fling him forward, and he barely catches himself, not quite as gracefully as he could have.

The way he rolls over onto his stomach after is predictable. She lifts herself off the ground to get a better look at him.

“Oh, I see it now.”

“Do you?” Genji asks with a smile in his voice.

“Mhmm.” She nods. Brigette’s not so satisfied with such an easy win, but she’ll take it. It’s just ‘training’, anyway. 

He’s so cute and vulnerable on the ground, prone and presenting to her. Brigitte knows it’s a talent carefully practiced over a very promiscuous lifetime. She appreciates it as she takes her time ambling over to him.

Brigitte settles to a squat near his head, where she knows her sparring partner gets an extensive view of all her assets.

“You just needed me to throw you around a little so you could get in the mood.”

Genji’s mask slides back, the eye contact is important for him to establish. As is the pointed gaze at her vulva, squeezed and trapped under skin-tight shorts.

His teeth catch over his bottom lip, and a smile shines through. 

“Guilty.” He admits. “I knew what I wanted before we even hit the mat.”

Brigitte rolls her eyes at him and offers him her hand.

“Your room or mine?” She asks.

“Why not here?”

Brigitte shakes her head. “Ha! Ew, what if my papa walks in on us?”

“What if _my_ papa walks in on us?” Genji exclaims mockingly, a hand over his mouth to make his point.

Brigitte belly laughs and grabs onto his hand, yanking him up to his feet.

“Alright! Cut it out, you little clown. My room it is,” She decides. 

“I have a surprise for you anyway.”

Genji lets her drag him out of the training room. His insides are already wobbling in anticipation of what gorgeous, powerful Brigitte might have in store for him.

  


* * *

  


Brigitte doesn’t like to waste time that could immediately be better spent getting off. Genji likes that about her. He respects it.

‘Unparalleled stress relief’ she touts of it, and pinned under her hips, he has to agree. 

But he wonders to himself, for a fairly common sentiment, there’s something about it that evokes… familiarity. He doesn’t dwell on it, a mouth full of her plump cunt posits a very strong distraction.

Brigitte gyrates and wiggles her hips, ever prone to erratic movements, but Genji has the notion that she is really just hunting for the right angle on his tongue. It offends him in a sense, just a little bit. He likes to think he knows what he’s doing without the need for Brigitte to do the work herself.

His hands clamp onto her thighs to hold her in place while his tongue flattens and laps at her clit, he seals his lips and sucks just gently, and he expects her to arch back and cry out in response. He braces for her to squeeze his head between her massive thighs, only to have his head pushed back by a quick pump from her hips, and another again. 

She gradually works her hips until she’s riding his face at a steady rhythm, bent forward, her eyes fixed down to him. He groans up against her mons, mouth wide open and tongue kept firm for her. Genji’s taken aback by the way she fucks herself onto his mouth; he marvels at how she can do this with such intensity, without even needing a cock to do it. It’s the sweat and the sharp sweetness of her that really does it for him, it’s the slickness she’s gushing right into his mouth. His legs fall limp while his body clenches on nothing.

“Ooh, look at you,” Brigitte teases, slowing right down to measured, deliberate thrusts against his face. “You’re already nice and ready for my surprise.”

He’d forgotten about that. Genji thinks he knows exactly what it is already.

She leans toward the side of the mattress, her vulva still flush against his shamelessly suckling mouth, and she pops back, bringing a thick, pale dildo into view. It’s an extravagant looking thing, complete with a flushed paint job, ridges and blue veins running through it.

He didn’t pick her for the ‘realistic’ type. Really, he’d expected something… yellow, maybe, with a practical upward curve. He’s certainly not complaining, though.

Genji licks her thoughtfully.

Brigitte breaks her mood for a moment to giggle and pat at his head. He pulls her hood back and plants a kiss directly onto her clit. Then it's back to her slow grind when she places the toy on the headstand above him.

“I got that one,” She gasps and stutters, “Ah— Aha, I got it just for you. Its special.”

Genji attempts to vocalise his endearment, and it travels out as a moan muffled by her soft, pulsing pussy. His hands shift and plant themselves onto her ass where they squeeze, then Brigitte begins to quake. He’s finished questing for new ways to excite her tonight now that he knows what she’s got for him.

His lifts a hand, and slaps it down onto a cheek.

Brigitte cries and jolts, maybe a little too loudly. He tries to be mindful of his metal hands, but Genji feels her folds growing slicker anyway. He’d like to test how far he can push her one day.

“Cheater,” Brigitte calls him. She’s right, he’s playing unfairly, but he’s never been the honourable type.

“More,” She whines, because that’s what he was aiming for. Giddy with its effect on her, Genji slaps and grabs onto a fat chunk of her ass, pulling the cheek aside so he can tease at the sensitive skin around her pucker with his fingertips

“Don’t— Ah!” She cries, breathless between each roll of her hips down onto his face. She chokes on air as his metal finger presses down, caressing the hot pink rim of tight flesh.

“Don’t you— _dare_ fucking edge me now, oh _god_ —”

Genji wouldn’t dream of it, not when he’s so close to sitting on that shiny new toy. He withdraws his teasing fingers and his palm hovers over her cheek once again, he ogles what he can of the rest of her body. Brigitte hunches and white-knuckles the headboard.

He gives her another firm tap on the roundest part of her ass, and it’s all she needs.

Silence ensues, only broken by a long, sharp breath. Her hips lock up over him, Genji seizes the moment to savour the taste of her coming directly on his mouth. Her voice returns as a breathless whimper, muscles unclenching one by one. 

He thinks, in passing, that he could have gotten a lot more noise out of her had she allowed herself to relax before they got into it. 

Brigitte whines when her clit gets too sensitive, he shifts focus down lower. He dips his tongue inside her swollen pussy to satisfy his own interest. It can’t be helped when she’s gushing so much slick sweetness, just for him.

Genji could spend all night tongue fucking her, licking her pussy clean, but the toy she got just to fuck him with was still hot on his mind. He plants all the last little kisses he can manage into her silky soft labia as it leaves him. 

Brigitte settles on his hips to catch her breath. “Good boy.” She smirks.

He thinks it’s been a while since he’s wanted to do so many different things to just one person.

She reaches to the nightstand for her harness, Genji is distracted by the way her dark red tuft of hair glistens with the mess of slippery fluid and saliva.

“You wanna try it like this? Where I am, on top?” She asks, a flushed little smile on her face. He quickly envisions Brigitte on his lap like this, her tits bouncing ever so slightly while she rides him. Where she’s sitting right now, it would be buried all the way inside her... had he brought his attachment with him. 

“Sure…” he replies, tearing himself from the thought for the moment while she gets up to slide into her harness.

Fair is fair, though. She won, so she got to choose what they did. He reaches down between his legs and traces himself with the tips of his fingers, watching Brigitte fit her new toy. When it’s ready, he understands why she decided on that cock in particular. The colour matches her, flush and all, the tip looks nearly as kissable as her lips do. It looks very much like the real thing, so much that Genji realises it must be custom made.

“Wow,” he breathes. His tongue darts out to wet his lips while he watches Brigitte wrap her hand around it, giving it a short pump for show. “It suits you.”

“I know you like peeking,” She says, settling back onto the bed, but with that incredible dick breaking her curved silhouette. “I wanted something nice for you to look at.”

She is thoughtful in odd ways, he thinks. It’s adorable, and strange. The slit between his legs remains unconflicted by his thoughts, still burning for her to put it inside him already. 

Her new cock will always be ready to go, her expression ever soft and caring. Her arms are huge and sculpted and they press her prodigous breasts together, pillowy and compelling him to suffocate himself in them. Everything about Brigitte is so big and sweet— and her cock is so fucking cute, he cannot stop staring at it.

Genji’s glad he finally responded to that recall.

“Actually- be on top,” He urges, fixated on her length and the round hips that frame it. “Please, for a little bit.”

Brigitte hums and shuffles to him, taking her time to reach him until she is close enough to slide her palm down the inside of his thigh. Both of his thighs fall back to make room for her to settle between them.

“Want me to finger you first?“

Genji whines, “Just put it in.”

She smirks and hooks her hands behind his knees, pushing them forward so his entrance points right up at her. Exposed and vulnerable is a very good look for him.

“It looks so soft,” Brigitte remarks, carefully running the tip up and down the length of his plush slit, “I could just twitch and it would pop right in. Were you built to be this slutty, or did you ask for it to be that way your self?”

The squirming he does is one of his finer features of his body, she thinks. It’s still fluid and alluring, even in spite of his metal frame. Genji huffs and whines at her, unable to wriggle enough to make it breach him. The most he manages to do is gently cushion the toy’s glans between the lips of his slit, with barely any purchase at all. It’s only when he reaches between his legs and parts his lips that she gives in, unable to continue denying him something he’s so eager for.

”Cutie.” She coos. 

Her hips tilt inward, she doesn’t take her eyes off Genji’s face as her cock pops inside, naught more than a little nudge to guide its path. 

His mouth falls open just at the head breaching him, but then it goes further, and he can’t angle it where he wants to while she’s pinning his knees to his shoulders. There’s nothing he can do but cry out while Brigitte’s length slides in deeper, forcing his insides to make way for the intrusion. She doesn’t give him the upward precision of fingers, just the sheer fullness of a cock pinning his hips to the bed. 

He feels the dull pressure where its tip presses against the end of his internal space, but Brigitte knocks the air out of him when he lets the weight of her hips settle behind the cock that’s plugged him to the very end of its length.

“You like it?” She asks him, staring down at his crumpled form, eyes half lidded while she basks in such a heady, delicious position of dominance.

Genji wants to speak, but she presses down onto him with the strength in her glutes, and he can only gasp wantonly instead as his muscles tremble and flex inside, desperate to make room but eager to cling to her length.

“Cock makes you stupid, doesn’t it? Can’t you even say one word?”

He gazes up at her with warm, glazed eyes, just barely fixed to her face.

“Fuck—“ He tries between her achingly slow, powerful thrusts that make his insides jolt. 

“Fuck you?” She adds for him, laughing her girlish, flirty laugh when he nods weakly.

“Fuck me—!” 

She leaves a beat just long enough for him to moan it out at her, her cock slides back down into him and morphs it to a wordless wail.

True to Brigitte’s word, her toy does look beautiful while it ruins him, turns him inside out and subjugates him. She pumps her hips, fucking him with the cruel pace she knows he needs, fucking all the needless thoughts right out of his mind until it’s just her above him, and inside him.

His neck gets a bit too strained to keep looking, though - but she’s prepared. Soft, plump tits come into his view as she leans forward. Genji’s mouth opens with his tongue out, hands that gripped the sheets either side of him came to grasp take hold of each of her breasts, guiding a nipple to his needy mouth.

There’s a weak thought that passes him when he’s so utterly blissed, his mouth occupied and his hole being fucked deep and rough with no promise of slowing down any time soon. He wishes this was all his body was ever good for.

  


* * *

  


Genji lies next to Brigitte, angled over her body with his mouth on her collarbone, making marks over marks on her while his fingers work at her tired, swollen clit, coaxing out one last orgasm before she’s totally spent.

They’re exhausted and sticky with sweat, saliva, of both their juices combined. It's been a long, strenuous and completely satisfying night.

Usually they’d cut it shorter than this, but Genji had a question to ask her, and it was one he wanted any tension inside her to be long gone before he asked her to answer it.

He shuffles down to plant a kiss on her nipple again, and he finds that taking it into his mouth swiftly brings her closer. He could go a while longer, but she’s tired, he’ll let her have that. She’s always showing him such a wonderful time, it totally redeems her for not keeping up with his inhuman stamina.

Before long, Brigitte is writhing weakly, drawing tight and gasping at the ceiling. Her thighs fold together and clench down on his hand, and he mercifully retrieves it from between them. She turns and curls on her side, eyes drooping shut, catching her breath again the last time for tonight. 

“Thank you,” She breathes, resting an arm on his hip, shuffling close.

“You’re welcome.” Genji replies, humouring his fuck-buddy-sparring-partner with the cuddling she enjoys so much. He doesn’t dislike it; it’s just that he can’t enjoy it as much as he used to. He doesn’t feel that a metal body would be too good for cuddling, but Brigitte has never made such remarks to him. She’s an easy cuddler, he guesses.

He’d like to give her more time like this, but his curiosity does eventually get the better of him.

“... Miss Lindholm,” He starts, politely. She smiles at his use of her family name when they’ve both just spent the night fucking like rabbits.

“Mister Shimada?” She says back to him.

“Forgive me if this is forward of me, but I couldn’t help wondering about it.” 

“You’re forgiven, Genji.” She laughs. “Trust me.”

He eyes her with amusement, because she just has no clue.

“Did Reinhardt teach you how to fuck?”

She freezes, caught out of sorts.

“Uh…”

It’s Genji’s turn to laugh with Brigitte’s previous enthusiasm now, entertained by how her reaction completely vindicates what was initially just a hunch.

“Does he still teach you?” He presses further.

She sits up and looks down at him, unsure of what she’ll do before Genji’s hands grasp at her, beckoning her back.

“Please don’t leave,” He says. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

Brigitte sits quietly for several moments, taking the situation in. 

There was no point denying it now that he’d caught her off guard. Her reaction had already incriminated her.

“How’d you guess?” She finally asks him.

“Well… I slept with him once or twice. That was a long time ago, though. You were still quite young. Something about you made me wonder.”

Brigitte flushed at his admission. 

“Wow. You got around.” She tells him.

He chuckles. “Was it not obvious to you before?”

“I mean. Yeah, but… wait. Do you really not care?” She asks.

“It would be ironic that I’d care about something like that.” He says, very simply. 

Brigitte chose to let his statement stay cryptic to her at this stage.

“And you won’t tell anyone?”

She trusts him, but she needs confirmation all the same.

Genji sits up so that he can be level with her again.

“Your secret is completely safe with me, Miss Lindholm.”

“You might want to be careful with any older recruits you choose to sleep with, though. Lieutenant Wilhelm was a very popular man.” He cautions her. 

Brigitte knew this, but the slight shock of discovery and the slight panic is still with her. She wondered why Reinhardt had never told her about this when she brought up her liaisons with Shimada.

Maybe he didn’t want to scare her. He never made a point of getting between her and a new potential partner, and maybe Genji was no different.

“Thanks for the heads up, you bicycle.” Says Brigitte.

Genji snorts. “What’s Reinhardt, then? A bus?”

She throws her head back and laughs, sliding back down into her damp, musty sheets. Genji joins her in this serene moment of resolution, laying with her while they rest together a while longer.

“... Forgive me once more, Brigitte. There’s something else I want to know.” Genji says after a spell.

She nods, cracking an eye open to address him.

“Would you mind if I joined the two of you some time?”

Her eyes pop open, because it’s a sudden question, and her cheeks flush red because sounds like a dream to her. She’s not sure whether it will be difficult for Reinhardt to get on board with or not, but it’s an idea she doesn’t want to give up on so quickly.

”Well… It sounds like it’d be fun. I’ll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> to anybody who has read this and has read my brigrein fic, i'm sorry i havent updated and i love u. it's getting there, i promise. Life's been super crazy, i've had two major surgeries and moved house AGAIN, but i havent forgotten and I havent dropped it. 
> 
> thanks so much for reading! please comment if there is a tag you think should be added.


End file.
